Hollyleaf's Rise
by Fluffkiins
Summary: What happend to Hollyleaf when she died? Find out in this short story, read how Hollyleaf finds her way out of the tunnel after eating bugs, roots, and straying prey and snakes and drinking from a deep and deadly river. But even she holds secrets... T!
1. The Rise

sorry for the long wait guys, I moved and such, and thanks for the reveiws. I read all three of them and thinks its epic I actualy had soem readers. Working on the story to, so, here comes chapter two! Guys, also, I own nothing! I only own the kits! o3o Also, all my other storys, I have no idea.

Chapter Two~ Long time no see... buddy?

Hollyleaf stiffend, eyes widening as she gazed at Lionblaze, their gazes locked. She couldn't move, every muscle in her body had just.. shut down.

Dovepaw glanced at Lionblaze, who seemed to be in an trance. Cinderheart was looking as if she'd seen a ghost and was about to faint. So she finally broke the ice. "Lion.. Lionblaze? Whos that?"

Lionblaze's eyes seemed unblinking, then his head turned, slowly dragging themselves away form Hollyleaf's ruffled and horror stricken face. "Thats... thats..."

Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze and blinked. "Thats his sister, Hollyleaf.." she rasped.

Hollyleaf blinked, her legs feeling as if they would give way any second. Tears started to slowly seap into her fur and she finally fell to the ground, only to find Lionblaze nosing her with a concerned and worried brotherly look.

"Hollyleaf? Were getting you to camp now!" He picked her up by the scruff, heaving her slowly into then bushes but she struggled, hissing.

Hollyleaf spat. "Let me go idiot! I have to-" Mewling sounds sounded from inside the tiny hole and three little tiny heads poked out, then emerged slowly form the tunnel, mouths gaping and stumbled out into the moon. They looked like they were about 5 moons old.

Cinderheart gasped and raced to the kits, licking them furiously with ears lain back. "Kits!"

Hollyleaf clawed at Lionblaze, who released her in suprise. She zipped to her kits, knocking Cinderheart aside. "Are you ok, dears?"

One kit, a tiny pure black she-cat with fluffy fur and a tortishell nose, blinked up with shining hazel eyes. "Yes.. I am." She squeaked.

The other, a big grey tom with the same blue eyes as Jayfeather blinked, looking as if in a trance but nodded slowly.

A copper looking kit with orange flecks and a white tail tip nodded, her sparkling blue-violet eyes shining excitedly. "Yup."

Lionblaze whispered, now next to Hollyleaf's ears. "There beautiful. What are their names?"

Hollyleaf purred, having a prideful look over her kits. "The small she-cat is Rose and the bigger tom is Oval."

Lionblaze purred. "Rosekit, Twilightkit, and Ovalkit. Their perfect."

Hollyleaf stiffend. She didn't really know if she wanted to go back, so she cleaned her fur slowly, thinking about it. It might be fun... but she would have to face the consiquence of lieing. So be it.

Cinderheart seemed to ask the question Lionblaze and Dovepaw had been wondering. "Whos the father?" Her voice was soft.

Hollyleaf blinked, greif shimmering throguh her blood. "Sol."

Lionblaze recoiled, as if he'd been bitten by a snake. "Sol?" He spat the name out like venom. "That little Crowfood eater?"

Hollyleaf rounded on him, fur blowing in the breeze. "Do you think that I'm proud of it Lionblaze? No! It wasn't my decision to say, "Oh hey Sol lets randonmly have soem kits' no, uh-uh! He forced me into motherhood!" She spat.

Cinderheart rolled her eyes at Lionblaze then turned to Hollyleaf. "Toms don't get it. Let us take you to the camp, clean you up, and let you rest. You look.. well.. like a.. erm.. a.. rouge?" Her ears twitched, alittle self-conciously.

Lionblaze blinked, shaking his head to clear the thoguht of his sister and Sol possibly... ew. he blinked. "Alright. lets take her to camp so we can decide wether or not she can stay."

Hollyleaf blinked, alittle annoyed. "You sound as if you don't want me to stay." With that she grabbed Rose up by the scruff and carried her gently through the udnergrowth, not forgetting the territory that once belonged to her and heaidng for the camp.

Cinderheart blinked, and picked up Ovalkit gently, padding after Hollyleaf with Lionblaze urging Dovepaw on.

Dovepaw blinked, ears flicking. "Why is she so-"

"Distant? Spiky? Unable to reach? I don't know Dove.. I just don't homestly know." Lionblaze sighed, then smiled. "But Ovalkit looks alot like Jayfeather, don't you think? I wonder if he's like him to. He bent and picked up Twilightkit and padded after the two she-cats with troubled thoughts.

Dovepaw blinked, nodding and padded at the back of the group, smiling at the kits every so often with an 'awwwwww their soooooo cute!' face. Soon they reached camp, and Lionblaze set down his burden, as well as Hollyleaf and Cinderheart did.

Hollyleaf blinked, closing her eyes and breathing in the comforting clan atmosphere.. her home.. her old home.. and her maybe home to come.

Lionblaze blinked. "Follow me." He led them up the old and framiliar stones of rock, Hollyleaf scenting every single thing she saw then she paused at the entrance.

CInderheart paused to along with Lionblaze.

Dovepaw had disapeared somwhere random, probably to go tell the others about Hollyleaf's return.

Cinderheart brushed her flank encouragingly. "I'm sure he'll let you stay, he is wise and a noble leader and all.

Hollyleaf blinked and smiled. "Thanks. I just hope they'll accept my kits.. I don't care if they don't accept me, just as long as they accept my kits."

Lionblaze disapeared. There were some murmurs... then Lionblaze appeared, his gaze unreadable.

Hollyleaf stiffend, her gaze now anxious. She fidgeted. "W...well?"

CInderheart held her breath, eyes glittering.

Lionblaze blinked. "He wants to speak to you."

HEYO! Cliffhanga! -Eatin cereal woot- alrighty, want another, epikly awesome chappie? then click the adorable, clickable, temptingly AWESOME button called the... -gasp- reveeeeeeiw button! Click click ! **Sorry this was so short 3:** Please Reveiw for another chapter, guys! 


	2. On Awares

**Hollyleaf's Rise **

**Heeeey guys thanksies so much for the reveiws! **Huggles you all** I love you guys so much :') anyways, lets get on with teh story! :D BTW: I dun like firestar -.-' if you'ze guys didn't know that :P XD he gets annoying after like 3 SERIES OF BOOKS! :3**

**Hollyleaf: I had... KITS? WITH SOL?**

**Sol: I hate you...**

**Floweh: I know, I know... I Love you guys to :3**

**Hollyleaf: Whatever...**

**Sol: Go ahead, say it...**

**Hollyleaf: FINE! Disclaimer- Flowey dosen't own Warriors, nor own me or Sol or Mousie... oh beautiful... lovely... adorable... handsome-**

**Sol: **crys** WE... GET **sob** IT!**

**Floweh: You get the point XD REEEAD!**

**Chapter Three:**

Hollyleaf let one last glance at her kits, who were playing with a white and grey warrior. But before she could tell who it was, she was pushed into the den by an impaitient Lionblaze.

Hollyleaf padded into the den, black pelt rippling with her lean mucles. Her ears were pricked porudly and she was tenser than she thoguht. Cinderheart was stepping step[ for step beside me with a little limp now due to the fact she stubbed her paw. Scarlet blood dappled the sand as she sat down, facing two sets of Amber eyes. Wait... Amber?

Cinderheart laid her tail across her shoulders, smiling. "Calm down. You'll do perfectly."

Hollyleaf blinked. "Weres Firestar?"

Cinderheart blinked, shivering. "He... he wen't a bit... crazy. He turned out missing one night and the next he had clawmarks in his throat with his paw stuffed inside it.

Hollyleaf shuddered, lettign out a mewl of suprise and agony for her former and respected leader. "Why'd he go-"

A tabby cat stepped up, amber eyes glinting. "Holly.. Hollyleaf?" He blinked in amazement. "I thoguht you... were dead!"

Lionblaze blinked. "Not at all, Bramblestar." His tail swished. "She was about to get-"

Hollyleaf was shocked, then recovered and cut Lionblaze off. She hissed at her brother in annoyment. "I can't talk for myself, mousebrain!" She licked her fur, eyes twinkling. "Dovepaw almost attacked me... or as I asume it's Dovepaw, right? Well anyways, she attacked me and stopped once she noticed that Lionblaze and CInderheart here were looking at me as if I was transparent or something." She muttered darkly in her head, _Like a ghost. I should be dead..._

Cinderheart smiled at her long lost frined. "Bramblestar, please let Hollyleaf stay. She has three kits who need rest badly... find it in your heart to let them stay. Firestar would have."

Bramblestar blinked. "Not when he went through his crazy state. Anyways... She may saty as long as she wants, just as long as she remains doing her old dutys as a warrior. The kits will be given names such as 'kit' at the end. Do you hear?"

Hollyleaf hesitated, ears flattening, but nodded. "Fine." She sighed.

Cinderheart smiled. "I'll see to it that Hollyleaf is looked after. She'll need an old friends comfort."

Bramblestar shook his head. "No. She needs to adapt to different cats. Therefore, I am asigning a different cat." He stopped, pausing and let out a loud call, wich was demanding and both stong. "Mousewhisker!"

Mousewhisker dashed to the entrance, poking his furry head throguh. "Mhmmm?" He glanced at Hollyleaf, the same hypervenalating starting to take him obver every time he gazed at the beautiful black she-cat... her eyes and endless sea of softness.. the way she talked... her laugh, she was so-

"Mousewhisker..." Hollyleaf turned red, looking away. "Are you listening? The kits names? Did you heae their names?"

Mousewhiskers blushed incredinbly... that is if cats could. Because at this moment, he would be. "Erm... no... repeat their names please?"

"Rose, Twilight, and... and stop fidgeting its making me nervous!" She growled.

Mousewhisker blinked. "Yeah... sorry.. repeat. ALso, Brambkestar why did you want me?" His whiskers twitched.

Bramblestar sighed. "Now I have to repeat myself? Fine. Your to escort Hollyleaf around." His tail waved to gesture at Hollyleaf. "Thats it."

Hollyleaf blinked. "Help me hunt... no way. Only battle training. I need to be refreshed, I can still hunt mousebrain." She sharply slid her motherly gaze to Bramblestar.

Bramblestar purred in amusement. "Why don't you hunt and let your kits tell him their names later? You seem... starved." He coughed, smiling.

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes, snorting. "Whatever." She trotted out and down into the camp, padding across the sandy floor and out into the forest, breathing in a deep, long breath.

Mousewhisker purred. "Miss the forest...?" His whiskers twtched in amusement/understanbding.

Hollyleaf blinked sadly. "This forest, the place I lived was cruel and harsh. My kit's would have died. Even thoguh their Sol's kits, I still love them! If you dare judge them or me I'll rip your ears off, then let the crows eat your guts!"

Mousewhisker laughed. "I would never judge you or your kits, Hollyleaf. You know that." His gaze flickered for a moment, then he stiffend. "Lets hunt." He muttered.

Hollyleaf turned red and nodded. "Yeah." She led them throguh the ferns, smiling and licking some honey soaked combs before spotting a mouse. She waggled her haunches, purring in satasfaction when it died in her paws. She sent a quiet thanks to StarClan... yes, she still belived. Evem if they betrayed her... left her to bleed. Bleed... Ashfur. She flinched.

Mousehwisker pressed against ehr eplt suddenly. "You ok? Are you hurt?" He nosed her fur gently, licking a scar then pricking his ears as he heard soem rustling, then scilence.

Hollyleaf bristled, whipping torwards the noise, lips curled.

Mousewhisker blinked. "It's nothing Holly-" He was cut off by a snarl as a red shape leapt... straight for her.

Hollyleaf shrunk back, not knowing how to fight a fox anymore.

Mousehwisker snarled, leaping inbetween the fox and Hollyleaf and taking a fatal blow to the head, launching into a tangle of throns... and then scilence...

**Want the next chappie... THEN REVEIW! DURP! XD anyways, I can't wait for mooooore reveiws to start writing again XD PLEASE REVEIW! Its just below... so tempting and adorable... even if you don't have an account, you can STILL reveiw! WOOO! Thanks :3**


	3. Concern

**~Hollyleaf's Rise~**

**Hey guys. Sorry, It took a while to doewnload this because we were moving... but its back! SUSPENSE CONTINUES! :D**

**Shoop de doop okie dokie... I iz not going to be uploading any stroies due to the moving part, and i may not have internet for two weeks, but i'll try! LUFFLE YOU GUYS! And... I has no idea what a script thingy is . :D anyways, enjooooy!**

**Flowey: Welcome back **Grins evil****

**Hollyleaf: Shut up! Your giving the waffles nightmares! D:**

**Mousewhisker: NOO! NOOOOO! not... the... **Crys** WAAAAFLLLLES!**

**Sol: Shut up you stupid good for nothing flea bitten **fades away** WT...WTF?**

**Flowey: Anyways, Mousie, Disssssclaimerrrr pwease :3**

**Mousiewhisker: ? Mousie? Kay... She ain't own me... NO ONE WILL! :D NOT EVEN WAFFLES... no... no... never mind.**

**Hollyleaf: **sigh sigh** she ain't own me, only my kits :D or Sol, or... well you get the point...**

**FLowey: READ!**

**Sol: Were... WERE AM I?**

**Chapter 4: So wait... its a bit Ironic...**

Hollyleaf wailed. "Mouse...Mousehwisker?" Her ears flattend and she snarled, whipping around to face the fox. "You'll pay for that, mange-pelt!" She launched at him, Clawing at it's pitiful looking face. "You wanted a fight? You're getting one!"

Mousewhisker twitched once, everything was still black, but he could hear distant snarls and muffled noises.

The fox bit down on Hollyleaf's paw, ripping at the tender skin. It launched at her neck suddenly.

But before she could be touched, a bright orange flash came between them and Lionblaze stood standing before the fox, lips curled.

The fox coruched, then sprang, ears layed back in hatred, venom glareing in his eyes, and leaped, bitting at... nothing.

Lionblaze leapt over his head, then landed on the foxe's back, tearing at his spine and nipping at all the nerves.

Hollyleaf screeched, launching at the foxe's eyes and clawing at the sockets, snarling. "RUn before you go blind crow-food eater!"

Bramblestar leapt form no were, bitting the foxes throat.

Finally the fox gave in, snarling and whipping around, shaking Lionblaze off and racing away, ears flat and tail between legs, then cruelness and hatred replaced by suprise and worry.

Lionblaze snarled after ther red figure, screeching. "That's what you get for attacking a clan-mate and my sister!"

Hollyleaf bristled, already standing over poor Mousewhisker. "M...mousehwisker?"

Bramblestar shuddered and padded up. "Mousewhisker?"

Lionblaze blinked. "I'll.. fetch Jayfeather." He raced away, the ferns waving were his flowing golden pelt disapeared.

Hollyleaf worriedly licked hsi wounds, tail flciking. _This is what it again feels like to be in a clan, _ she thought.

Bramblestar blinked, looking at Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf... are you sure that you want to be apart of ThudnerClan again... and... why did Lionblaze and Jayfeather lie about your death? They said you had died hunting a mouse and the tunnels-"

Hollyleaf choked. "I did soemthing terrible and I regret it to this day."

Bramblestar looked at her quizicaly. "What did you do...?"

Hollyleaf stuttered. "You... remember-"

Jayfeather cut her off. "Ahem. Hollyleaf, stop chattering and let me get throguh." He looked like his useual self... with a trace of surpise and feeling for his long lost sister.

Hollyleaf growled, but sat up. "Sorry for trying to explian certain things that must obviously not be uncovered acording to you." She grumbled and sat down, tail wrapped around paws.

Bramblestar growled. "Secrets? What secrets." He had a puzzled face... just like most toms these days had on. But, no one answered.

Mousewhisker moaned.

Jayfeather blinked, padding over to him. He nosed the grey and white toms fur. "Mousehwisker, can you hear me?"

Hollyleaf stiffend. She hoped he was alright. He was actualy proving to be good help and a good frined, and he made her feel... different.

Mousehwisker blinked, eyes opening. He twitched his whiskers. "Yeah... yeah... just stop touching me it hurts." He sat up in a sitting position.

Lionblaze blinked, silent in the shadows then stepped forward. "You know... we're helping you mousebrain."

Hollyleaf growled. "Shut up Lionblaze. Hes tramatized." She rolled her eyes. "Lets just get back to camp... please?"

Lionblaze snapped. "Well were all tramatized! I saved your pretty little life and now its about to rain!"

Bramblestar growled. "Lionblaze! I expect more from my deputy!"

Hollyleaf gaped. "Deputy?" She rounded on him, jealousy sparking in their green depths. "Why would you pick HIM?" She spat.

Bramblestar growled. "He's my loyalist and most trusted warrior. And you were dead, mind you." He flicked his tail.

Jayfeather sighed. "Stop bickering. Who cares? Just as long as we get him out of these thorns..." He rolled his eyes. "Would you enjoy that?"

Lionblaze growled. "OH HE'S FINE!" He poked Mousewhisker roughly.

Mousehwisker gasped. "OH! You stupid-"

Hollyleaf pushed her paw into his mouth to shut him up the dragged him onto her back, pulling him away from the thorns with the help of Bramblestar and Jayfeather.

Jayfeather nose Mousewhisker, then looked away, lost in thgouhts. _Hollyleaf's back... what top tell Bramblestar or anyone else? Why does this all have to be so dificult... igf only- _ He was cut off by a pained screech.

Mousehwisker screeched, writhing in pain. "My back! My back!" He yowled, eyes clenching and teeth gritting in utter pain. "My back..." He gasped in pain.

Hollyleaf stiffend. "Mouse?"

But Mousewhisker's eyes had shut and his breathing became shallow and faint.

Jatfeatehr spat. "Mouse-dung!"

**Enjooooy? Weeeeel then, REVEIW! The more reveiws the better, and the better the reveiws, the more chappies will be put up... you DO wanna know what happesn to mousie, right? **Huggles Pink WOlfeh** if chu are reading this Fluffeh, I WUFFLE CHU! I WUFFLE CHU SO MUCH IMMA NOM CHU! **Transforms into Blue Eagle and noms Pink Wolfeh** :D **

**-nomnomnomnomnom- baizbaiz till we meet again, my firnedssss... till then... we shall meeett... agaaaaain! :3 we shall meet again in the next chapter :3**


	4. Living

**Hollyleaf's Rise:**

**Hey guys! So thissssss is chappie five! Took a while, yeah, but if u read chappie four, you would understand -.-' anyways, enjoy!**

**Mousewhisker: Why is MY spine hurt!**

**Hollyleraf: I dunno**

**Flowey: Shush let the readers chill their cliffhanganess**

**Sol: Shut up both of you, lets continue...**

**Chapter 5**

Hollyleaf bristled, ears laying back. "What? Whats wrong with it? Why does it hurt?" His tail waved.

Jayfeather growled. "Shush. I don't even know yet." He pressed a paw down on Mousewhisker's spine, wich erupted a painful shreik form his stomach. "Does it hurt super bad?"

Mousehwisker grunted. "If it did I'd be dead." he licked his leg, shivering. "My leg feels like its on fire, and one of my eyes are blurring up." He trembled.

Lionblaze blinked, concern and worry bubbling up inside him for his clanmate.

Bramblestar blinked. "lest get him back to camp now. Before the sun sets."

Lionblaze gaped. "Oh great that reminds me! Dovepaw and Ivypaw's warrior ceramony!"

Bramblestar growled. "Great. This just adds to more of ur troubles. Alright. Lionblaze, you orginize Mousewhisker. I will orginize the warrior ceramonys.

Hollyleaf blinked. "And I? What sha'll I do?"

Jayfeather blinked. "He has a broken leg and is going blind in one eye, so I need you to keep and... eye on him." He smiled.

Holylleaf smiled. "Thats alot of 'eyes' but ok..." She licked Mousewhisker's nose. "Don't worry your safe with me and Jayfeather.

Mousewhisker seemed to tense at first, then calmed and purred, more confortable.

Bramblestar flicked his tail. "Alrighty. Follow me guys."

Lionblaze nodded, making up the rear while Hollyleaf and Jayfeather padded infornt of him, carrying a sad and broken looking Mousehwisker. _Poor tom... not being able to use his own legs, the shame._ he thgouht.

Bramblestar blinked, pawing the brambles aside and padding throguh the thron tunnel, nodding at Dustpelt and Ferncloud, who were cleanign each other's fur.

Hollyleaf purred.

Dovepaw bounced up. "Bramblestar Bramblestar! Its time!" The sun had set and she bounced around excitedly.

Ivypaw padded more slowly, a sinister look on her face. She shrugged. "Big deal..."

Bramblestar sighed. "It matters to become a warrior... so chin up!" He padded slowly up onto the highrock, pelt blowing mysticaly.

Hollyleaf licked Mousewhiskers ear as she layed him down gently on the nest, fur trembling. "Be safe. And don't move."

Mounsewhisker protested. "I wanna watch the warrior-"

Jayfeather cut the stubborn tom off. "Ceramony form the den? Of course." He pulled the nest to the entrance so he could peer out while lying down and not moving any bones that would help not mend the wounds.

Hollyleaf purred. "Be grateful. You did't loose your life."

Bramblestar's summoning words yowled loud, clear, and strong. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" The old traditional words wrung around the hollow, echoing promise .

Dovepaw glanced at Ivypaw. who were now both excited... even miss strict and proper Ivypaw.

Suddenly, three tiny bundles streaked into the clrearing, yowling on and on.

"SHADOWCLAN! ITS SHADOW-oof" one kit fell forwards while the other screeched a battle cry, bristling, and the other sat coruching, mewing.

Bramblestar snapped up. "WHAT?"

Hollyleaf gaped, seeing her kits have scratches along their muzzles. "Oh theiiir soooooooooooooooooo dead!"

**End of chappie 5, sory its so short, im tired and its 2:00 in the morning so :P nightnight i guess XD**


	5. Battle Blood

**Chapta six peeps :D Sorry it took F O R E V E R to write it but i finally got my lazie butt to it XD anyways... HERE WE GUUUUUS**

**Hollyleaf: . . . I have nothing to say**

**Sol: You just did...**

**Mousewhisker: Yeah Hollyl- I mean... erm... I love you?**

**Hollyleaf: **Kills... the waffle then licks the syrup off her claws** Mmmmmm**

**Sol: No FAIR **Cryz andz runz awayz****

**Flowey: Aw shud it and cut to the chase... or ELSE...**

**Sol: SHE AINT OWN KNOTHIN' :B**

**Hollyleaf: . . . I think its spell N-O-T-H-I-N-G NOTHING :3**

**Flowey: **draws currtens** And it... BEGINS...**

Hollyleaf raced at her kits, picking them up and barreling them into the nursery. "Stay here dears, momys got some... business to do." She flexed her claws, eyes flareing with fire." She raced out at that instant, but felt a sudden wait tackle her, bringing scarlet blood to splatter on the dust.

Her attacker snarled, ears drawn back and Blackstar sat crouched over Lionblaze, peer hatred and venom shining in the ugly amber depths.

Hollyleaf was stunned. It wasn't her own blood... but her brothers. Her brother was powerful, invincible! How... how'd he attack him? She snarled at Blackstar.

Blackstar spat. "Stay out of this, she-cat! This is our quarrel." His hate glazed eyes fixed with Lionblazes knowing and peerly frightend gaze. "Now then... lets see... you showed Russetfur.. no mercy, eh? Then I won't you. You'll join her int he depths of StarClan... no, even better. The Dark Forest!"

Hollyleaf gaped. She suddenly relized what he meant. Fear blackend her heart, anger pulsing throguh her. She screeched. "Lionblaze!" Her pelt fluffed up, fear coursing throguh her.

Lionblaze coughed up blood, hidden scretches all along hsi throat and stomach.

Blackstar purred. "Good thing your not leader yet, dear Lionblaze." His tail lashed, claws scraping a pianful gorge across his nose. "Oh, you'll regret ever killing my love Russetfur. You will indeed." His chuckle seemed to echo endlessly into a bottomless pit, nothing but revenge and cruelty piling up until it overflowed.

Hollyleaf launched, frozen mucles suddenly snapping into motion. She bit down onto Blackstars shoulder, biting as hard as she ever known she could. "Gert.. orf!"

Blackstar snarled, pain searing throguh his shoulder. He'd wrenched it. _With ONE bite? _ He thgought curiously, an intrest sparking throguh him for this strange black she-cat.

Hollyleaf let him go, snarling and spitting out crimson blood. Her ears swivled for the slightest hitn of anything that could be dangerous... and caught the faintest mewl of agony. She knew that mewl from a mile away. Leafpool.

Hollyleaf, who was suprised she was even doing this, padded to the sound, her tail lashing. _No ShadowClan warrior will kill a ThunderClan cat... not even this wretched, horrible, spiteful thing. _Her thoguhts were full of spite and venom, but she shook her head.

She padded quickly to were the mewl came form and saw her... mother... standing over her, yes _HER _kits, fighting with everything she had.

Hollyleaf froze, eyes blankly stareing at her mother, attacking another ShadowClan queen, wich she knew with all her heart must be Olivenose, the cat Lionblaze and CInderheart had told her bout on the way to the camp when they found her.. the cat who had been mates with Tigerheart, and the one who nearly almost killed Dovepaw for seeing Tigerheart on those 'romantic' nights. She hoped Dovepaw wasn't pregnant.

Hollyleaf was pulled out of her thoguhts as Olivenose launched at Leafpool, driving her into the bramble fonds.

Leafpool gasped, wailing in agony. "N...no! You.. wont... hurt... my... kits.. children..." She flung herself weakly at the queen, but with no avail.

Hollyleaf couldn't bare to see- even Leafpool -a cat of her own clan be tormented insuch a way. She bit down angrily on Olivenose's paw, feeling a crack then let go as the rancid taste of blood seeped into her mouth.

Olivenose snarled, then seeing another shape form beside Hollyleaf she spat. "You and your mate's filthy kits are horrible anyways... but just for a gift..." She quickly darted at Hollyleaf's only daughter, Twilightkit, and dragged the tiny mewling form quickly away.

Hollyleaf was confused. Mate? But she shrugged it off and gaze dat the limp form of Leafpool. She padded over, noses her real mothers fur. "L...leaf...leafpool?"

Leafpool gaped. "H..Hollyleaf... my kit." She looked at her kit with such love it almost knocked Hollyleaf off her paws, but she managed to sway beside her mother, feeling sick.

"Don't die!" Her wail was almost unuadible through the screeches of the cats outside. She nosed her mothers fur.

Leafpool licke dHollyleaf's ear. "I'm glad I got to speak and see you one last time, dear. Tell.. Hawkfrost... I.. Love... h.. h-him..." He breath quickly- to quickly- became shallow and uneven, then her body stilled altogether, eyes glazeing over to stare sightlessly up at StarCLan, wich Hollyleaf was now feeling they were cruel.

Then a gray and white shape appeared beside her, nosing her fur. "She was honorable, even though she and Squirrelflight lied abotu you, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze... she didn't deserve to die."

Hollyleaf blinked and murmured, "I know..." before she flatered to look at the amber gaze of Mousewhisker. For once she was glad to have the warmth of him... and not only him, but her two remaining kits as well... the last thing she heard was a tiny wail echoing throguh the woods, the wail of a small black she-kit being dragged into unframiliar territory... in wich she may be killed...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! To... be... continued! **Course it will foos! daz what im here for XD** anyways, thanks for keeping on reading and ZOMG 16 REVEIWS! I IZ ON A ROLL! (Maybe not but eh who cares XD CUZ I DONT :3) anyways, sorry for the wait, may be a wait for the next story, then again it may not... DUN DUN DUN... lets see what happens to Twilightkit (I will be switching POV's of Holly and Twilight, so beware OO :3)**


	6. SILENCE!

**Ok, so now people say its horrible i killed Firestar in this. Honestly, its my story my decision so :P don't say 'Oh I stopped reading becuz you killed zFirestar' sop that maaaaybe it would change my mind... yeah? Well it wont XDDDD I honestly don't like him guys... 3 but i luffle Breeze, Holly, Hawk, Leaf, annnnnd Mousie :3 So... I shall give you a reason why I does not likey Firestar: Hes Old, He had a prophecy already based on him and seriously whats the point in keeping him? and it would be epikly dramatic if he died and bramble becomez leada :D Alsoooo... Glee... would you likey Flowey to start a fanficcy on BreezeXHolly? It soundes interesting **Scratches Imaginary Woman Beard** Hmmmmm...**

**Hollyleaf: ...**

**Sol: ...**

**Mouswhisker: ...**

**Leafpool: ...**

**Bramblestar: ...**

**Firestar: X.X**

**Silentrain: ...**

**Hawkfrost: ...**

**Breezepelt: ...**

**Randomdarkcatkiller777856: ...**

**Guestcat33333336: Hey guys!**

**Flowey: ...**

**Hollyleaf: **Face Palm** He just dosen't get it... -.-'**

Hollyleaf nodded numbly, then suddenly dread filled her. She just all of a sudden realized soemthing... Twilightkit was gone! She franticaly searched, ears lain back. "NO!"

Mousewhsiker's eyes stretched wide. "What happend? Did Olivenose Take her?" His eyes echoed Hollyleaf's concerned wail.

Jayfeather padded into the nursery, gazing blankly at Leafpool's limp body before noticing she wasn't breathing. "Oh..."

Lionblaze looked sick to his stomach. He padded over, ears lain back. "Bramble... Bramblestar... He... lost two lives. I was in time to save him by Blackstar."

Hollyleaf closed her eyes. Greif shook her and she gazed at were her used to be father's new den was. "Is he ok?"

Lionblaze nodded. "Yeah. Are you ok? You look like you've been clawed over and over in the face..."

Mousehwisker sighed. "Olivenose stole Twilightkit..." He rasped, ears lain back. "She thought that it was..." His cheeks went red and he glanced down. "Never mind..."

Hollyleaf scooted away form him, also gturning red and looked away. "We just need to get a search party and search for my kit."

Lionblaze blinked. "I'll go over it with Bramblestar. How about you, Me, and Mousewhisker go. If he's well enough, that is."

Jayfeather nodded. "Course he is. He's not dead, is he?"

Mousehwisker purred. "So this means I can hunt?"

Jayfeather growled. "I said you weren't dead not that you wanted to be dead." He stood up, flicking and annoyed gaze at Leafpool before padding away.

Mousewhisker nodded. "Alright, lets go see Bramblestar."

Lionblaze led the way, tail waving slowly. He was agitated. Because he knew the reason Olivenose took her kit, to. Dovepaw had been cheating with Tigerheart... then hideous mousebrain... and soon Tigerhearts 'crush' found out and she ended up trying to murder Dovepaw and even Tigerheart herself (I feel another story coming on O_O).

Hollyleaf blinked, gazing at Bramblestar's old and shriveled state. "bramblestar. The mousebrained queen Olivenose of ShadowClan stole my kit, Twilgihtkit."

Mousewhisker waved his tail. "Is it ok if we go and get her back?" He flexed his claws. "I didn't get to fight yet."

Lionblaze blinked. "Were all stro-"

Bramblestar stood up, and snarled. Despite his later state, he looked intimidating now. "No! You will stay in camp by order unless you want a moon careing for the elders! Now go! I don't want to hear another word about this!"

Hollyleaf spat. "They have MY kit stu-"

Bramblestar screeched. "SILENCE! I will not have a rouge insult me! Go to the nursery were you are confined!"

Hollyleaf's ears layed flat, she opend her mouth but thought better of it and shrunk back, slinking into the nursery. "I will not let leafpool's death be in vain..."

Mousewhsiker twitched his whiskers. "I have guard... good... good night Hollyleaf." His eyes flashed before he sat down outside the camp entrance, tail warpped around his paws.

Hollyleaf smiled after him. "Night." She shook her head and coruched in her nest, making it seeming like she was sleeping...


	7. Ambush

**Alright, guys, how come im the one who gets yelled at for the chat and script format thing only? Hmm? Well thats very unfair... and honestly, i'm to stubborn and bull-headed to listen to it. :3 tooo bad. Andyways, lets plunge into deh story now :D mwehehehehehhhh... Also, if a sentence, for example, sentence 4 says: "Checkin' out what you doing mommy" i did it PURPOSELY k?**

Hollyleaf creapt in the shadows, ears low and tail hovering just barley above the ground. Her eyes flashed as she gazed at the gorse tunnel. "No one gaurding..." She creeped torwards the tunnel.

A twig cracked and tiny pawsteps echoed behind her. She growled in frustration.

"Ovalkit... Rosekit! Get back to sleep!" Her ears flicked and she sat up, tail tiwtching in irritation.

Ovalkit smiled cheekily. "Checkin' out what you doing mommy."

Rosekit nodded, eyes shimmering. "You sneakeded out and we followed you."

Hollyleaf sighed. "Great StarClan... Guys you need to go back and get to bed. Now." She twitched her tail angrily.

Rosekit looked creastfallen. "But..."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes impaitiently. "Just go to bed please. I'm begging you. If anyone asks were i've been, tell them i'm hunting." I nodded. "Now then, night sweethearts I'll be back before you know it." She licked their noses.

Rosekit and Ovalkit nodded, sighing, then padding to the nursery, ears flicking and tails waving. The disapeared slowly, hesitating before their shapes were swallowed up inside the nursery.

Hollyleaf sighed, then turned and padded slowly into the forest.

Suddenly she heard pawsteps... again... She spun around angrily. "What n- Oh. Sorry. Didn't notice it was you, Mousehwisker."

Mousewhisker smiled, eyes shimmering. "Its fine. Were you heading?"

Hollyleaf debated wether she could trust him or not. "Well..."

Mousewhisker seemed to read her mind. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone... seeing the conversation you had with your adorable kits."

Hollyleaf stiffend. "O-oh... you heard that." She felt her face flush red. "Erm..."

Mousewhisker sighed. "Where are you really going, Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf fidgeted, then slowly gave in. "I need to save Twilightkit. Bramblestar has bees in his brain if he thinks she'll be fine." She growled, claws scraping the earth.

Mousewhisker nodded. "Then I'm in. Your going to need some help."

Hollyleaf smiled, purring. "Thanks. Your a great friend, Mousewhisker."

Mousewhisker nodded and started to lead the way to ShadowClan, while Hollyleaf keapt a lookout on the back of the two-cat patrol.

The trees creaked and swayed as the night slowly rolled by, and the stars where barley spotable through the thick branches. It made both cats uneasy.

Hollyleaf pricked her ears at the sound of rustling, mucles tensing and ready for battle.

Mousehwisker bared his teeth... and out rolled Rosekit, and a bewildered looking Lionblaze.

Lionblaze pricked his ears. "Wha..."

Hollyleaf spat. "Mousedung! Rosekit..." She closed her eyes angrily, taking a deep breath, then sighed. "Rosekit.. were's your brother."

Rosekit smiled. "He was to tired, and was a fraidy mouse." She giggled.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "Well.. mind explianing why you guys are out on a 'hunt'?"

Mousewhisker growled. "You would do the same if your kit was being keapt in ShadowClan! Just because Brambleclaw's sister lives their dosen't mean he has to leave poor Twilightkit missing her mother!"

Hollyleaf blinked. "I can handle this, Mousehwisker."

Lionblaze snickered. "Not just two cats... Rosekit could be valuable and I on one hand can help as well.

Mousewhisker twitched his whiskers thoguhtfully. "He is right..."

Hollyleaf sighed. "Now I have to deal with two fluff-brained toms. At least I have Rosekit."

Rosekit giggled again. "You fluff-brains!" She bounced to Hollyleaf, who had an amused look.

Hollyleaf purred. "Alright. Now fluff-brains, lets get a move on. We have to reach the border by moonhigh."

Lionblaze nodded.

Mousewhisker laughed. "No need for moonhigh. Were already here."

Lionblaze smiled. "Actualy, were-"

"Inside the border, flea-brains." A white tom with jet-black paws leaped down, alongside nine cats flanking his side.

Hollyleaf growled. "ShadowClan..."

A slender she-cat stepped forward. "Come to get your little kitty?"

Blackstar smiled a toothy smile. "Olivenose here has a great plan."

Olivnose nodded. "Sha'll you come to camp then? Surely four cat's can't take on nine.. minus the kit."

Hollyleaf looked at Mousehwisker worriedly.

**Thank you guys for the supports and reveiws XD woot ok what happens to Holly and the gang :O XD find out in a while, but guys i might not update the story until next week because: I'm going on a trip to Myrtle Beach on Friday-Sunday with no computer so 3: Have to leave you guys guessing :3 anyways, XD yays i sha'll try to update tonmorrow or so :D**


	8. Capture

**Sorry I've been makeing you guys wait so long! I was really busy with packing and such, so I hope you can all understand! Also, here are answers to the questions:**

**Q: Wheres the actual first chapter... ? this says its chapter 1 but in the writing it says chapter 2... ?**

**A: I editied my story and was to lazy to remake the whole thing, so I just left it. If the chaoters say: CHapter 5 and its actually chapter 4, then the chapter five is wrong. It goes by wich order it is in. Thanks**

**Q: (Not really a question but I know you all are wondering) Why are you not posting yet?**

**A: Well. Lets get started... first, I had to study alot for this big test, second, I have a great job ^-^, third, I met someone specail to me :D, and fourth, I have to go to my sisters wedding. **

**ALSO! the *_* marks mean the cats thinking :D and yeah...**

**Anyways, heres the next chapter:**

**Capture~**

Hollyleaf gazed at Olivenose, hating the she-cat. *She killed my mother and took my kit and now she's going to pay.* Her pitch black pelt shone silver in the moonlight.

Mousewhsiker stood protetively over Rosekit. "Well, we wouldn't be as foxhearted as ShadowClan to steal kits that have done nothing wrong," he hissed.

Lionblaze flattend his ears, gaze fixed on Olivenose.

Olivenose snorted. "She was born form ThunderClan, a disgrace to all the Clans. Besides, we need new warriors," she purred.

"Well you honestly didn't have to take a non-Clan born kit," Hollyleaf retorted. She smiled ruefully.

Blackstar's ears flicked. "Oh, but they are. See, Twilightkit is your daughter, and well... Sol is a very resourceful cat..."

Hollyleaf looked as if she'd been shot. "S-sol...," she stuttered to Blackstar.

Blackstar curled his lip in satasfaction. "Course. I mean, why not leave Twilightkit in the care of her own father?" he hissed.

Lionblaze snarled, golden pelt rippling. "Don't you remember what happend to you last-" he was cut off by a muscular white and black tom warrior, someone he didn;t know to be in ShadowClan.

"Last time? Last time StarClan didn't abandon us. Now, they really have. Sol is a great leader and sha'll remain as one," he hissed.

Blackstar silenced the warrior. "Bonetail silence. Its my Clan, not your worthless leader's. He has our pity and we may decide when to throw him out or not," he growled.

Bonetail, the muscular white and black tom, nodded. "Yes, Blackstar." His amber eyes flashed angrily but he stayed back.

Mousewhisker was fixed on a Brown and black tom who's gaze was fixed on Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf spat. But not with hostility, with frustration. How are we supposed to get past ShadowClan? With only three cats? Her heart skipped a beat as the brown and black tom spoke her fears.

"You'll just have to stay with us under our control," he mewed. His ears flicked happily.

Blackstar purred. "I always knew you would make a good deputy and son, Tanglewhisker. Russettail would be proud of you," his tail brushed his 'sons' flank warmly."

Tanglewhisker smiled wamrly under his fathers gaze and then looked at Hollyleaf with periceing amber eyes.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and turned her head pointedly. But their was soemthing about him... it was... strange.

Mousehwisker twitched his tail in irritation. "Fine then. Take us, if you must," he growled in a low and vile voice.

Lionblaze closed his eyes and looked at Rosekit. His ears flicked but he didn't say anything.

Blackstar smiled. "Good. Moonflight, take the kit."

A beautiful silver she-cat with white flecks and big blue eyes padded forward. She seemed small, but was obviously lean and fit.

Her blue eyes flcikered as she met eyes with Hollyleaf, then bent and picked up Rosekit, carefully, but seemingly painful and whispered something softly before Rosekit started screeching in fright.

Hollyleaf sprang forward but was tackled by Blackstar, his massive black paw placed across her throat. "Don't even try, sweetheart," he hissed.

Lionblaze flinched, but heald his ground beside Mousehwisker as Hollyleaf was thrown against some brambles with a sickening thud.

Bonetail blinked and nodded. "Would you like me to lead the cats to camp," he asked Blackstar.

Blackstar nodded. "Of course... just don't get to ahead of yourself, Half-blood," he growled. His amber eyes flashed as Bonetail nodded reluctantly and padded through the forest, not waiting for the others.

Lionblaze followed, tail wrapped around Hollyleaf's shoulders.

Mousehwisker filed after them, ears flat.

Hollyleaf flattend her ears as she heard Rosekit give another pitiful mew. She flinched as she heard a cat mutter a cruel remark and her tail quivered.

Mousehwisker pressed against her flank, ears flat as well.

Hollyleaf blinked painfully but looked away, not wanting to give the ShadowCLan cats the satasfaction that they were getting to her.

Tanglewhisker padded up to the front and held open a gap in the brambles, ears flicking.

Hollyleaf's ears twitched in suprise. She hadn't realized how close they were to the ShadowClan camp.

Mousehwisker brushed his tail against her pelt. "Our Clanmates will come and get us sometime soon... I know it."

Olivenose laughed evily. "I shouldn't be so sure about that. If they're willing to give up their lives for worthless Half-bloods, then maybe," she hissed.

Hollyleaf's ears flattend but she held her tounge.

"Whatever. At least our Clanmates are willing to die for us, unlike you foxhearted ShadowClan cats," Lionblaze spat.

Blackstar snarled. "Just get into the camp before I kill you myself," he said twitching his tail in irritation.

Bonetail probbed Hollyleaf's side and then shoved her in, ears flicking excitedly.

Hollyleaf stifled a shreik of agony and bit her lip, causing blood to wash around in her mouth.

Lionblaze looked at her and blinked, eyes flashing angrily. "They're treating us like mice... catching us and playing our lives out," he growled angrily, but so quietly that only Hollyleaf could hear it.

Hollyleaf nodded, eyes flashing gravely and indignantly. "Hopefully ThunderClan does arive," she muttered.

Mousewhsiker whiped his head around torwards her. "Whats that suposed to mean," he hissed questioningly.

Hollyleaf looked at him ears flattening. "Whatever you think it means," she muttered, stomping off with a hiss.

Moousewhisker grimanced angrily, bearing his teeth. He sped after her and spun to face her. "Why don't you trust your birthclan?"

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "Because they have no reason to trust me," she spat.

Lionblaze froze, looking at Hollyleaf with a begging look, pleading her not to tell Mousehwisker about the whole murder scene and everything.

Mousehwisker snorted. "As if! Why would they have no reason to trust you? Your a loyal, honest, careing mother of three kits and deserve-"

"I killed Ashfur," she muttered and stalked off, not waiting for and answer...

**AGAIN with the CLiffhangers, right? (ALSO! THERES A REVIEW BUTTON WERE YOU CAN CLICK IT IF YOU DONT or DO HAVE AN ACCOUNT! *Gasps in amazement* SO REEEEVIEEEEW! ) xD lolz but aaaaanywaaaays im probably going to write a little fanficy on a OCXLionblaze or maybed OCXDovewing or maybed even OCXIvypool idk, please pile up the ideas! :3 Luffle all mai fans out there **Huggles each and every one of chu** Woooo kayz I iz out o3o**


	9. A note, not Chapter nine :P

**Ok guys, this is a note. I will not be updating for a while, for I am working on a peice for Wolves Of The Beyond fanfictions, and its going to hopefully be a successful series called Castaway, the first book titled: Scarlet Stars. I am sorry to withdraw from makeing this story, but it will only be for at least a month or so. Thanks for your considerance**

**~Wolfs'Rain'Meets'Warrior'Cats**

**^^ Also, if you would like to read and reveiw on my new story, THANKS! 3 Love all my fans!**


End file.
